Avengers en musique
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Lors d'un événement lié à la fête de la musique, des fics musicales ont vu le jour... Qu'elles soient drôles ou tristes, elles sont à lire en musique.
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Note :** Bienvenue dans ce recueil qui aura des cousins/frères/sœurs parce que… Ce recueil a été écrit durant un évènement du 21 juin, où il fallait écrire sur une musique qu'on choisis parmi celles proposées… Et je me suis mise à écrire beaucoup sur les X-Men, Deadpool (enfin du Spideypool) ou sur les Avengers… Du coup voilà.

 **Note 2 :** Faut savoir que Bohemian Rhapsody est ma musique préférée de toutes les musiques préférées, avec sûrement un peu Lemon Tree de fools Garden.  
 **Note 3 :** Du coup conseil : lire chaque fic avec la musique présente dans le titre de chaque chapitre… xD

Papa, j'ai tué un homme.

C'est ce qu'il avait envie de lâcher, en regardant Tony, qui n'était pas son vrai père mais qui était tout comme.

Leur regards s'étaient croisés, alors que la bataille continuait, et Peter sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas usé d'un pistolet, ne l'avait plaqué sur la tête de personne, n'avait appuyé sur aucune détente. Nous n'étions pas dans Bohemian Rhapsody, et personne n'allait l'embêter à base de Bismiliah ou de faire le Fandango.

Mais la douleur d'avoir tué un homme resta ancré en lui violemment. Ce n'était pas tant sa faute. L'homme était tombé tout seul. Ce n'était pas si grave. L'homme était un criminel.

Mais Peter avait tué un homme, et c'était comme si un pan de sa vie s'effondrait. Comme si son identité même n'était plus.

Comme si, pendant une seconde, il avait espéré ne jamais avoir pu naître.

Pour avoir à ne jamais arriver à ce moment précis.

Alors que la foudre précipitée par les pouvoirs de Thor le fit sursauter de peur, elle l'éveilla aussi. Peter était resté paralysé sur le champ de bataille, par ce qu'il venait de commettre, arrivé sur lui comme une comète.

Mais il devait se bouger, faire quelque chose. Pourtant Peter aurait préféré qu'on lui lance des pierres et qu'on lui crache au visage plutôt que de devoir prétendre continuer de sauver le monde.

Une voix lui disait « Continue, continue », mais c'était comme si ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

La vie venait de commencer pour lui, et il avait tué un homme.

\- Peter !

Il entendit la voix de Tony juste avant de sentir quelque chose l'atteindre si fort, que certainement qu'il perdit connaissance.

Alors, il se fit la réflexion, infime et éphémère, rapide et horrible. Il n'était qu'un pauvre garçon issu d'une pauvre famille, mais c'était trop tard, son heure était venue, et peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave, vu qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vivait toujours. Et de toute évidence, Tony et Steve étaient vers lui, ses deux pères de substitut.

Ils semblaient savoir ce que Peter avait en tête, parce qu'immédiatement, ils le rassurèrent.

Cela prit du temps. Vraiment.  
De lui expliquer que ça irait, de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait passer outre. De lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tué, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

\- Le vent souffle, Pete, nous savons que tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Peter ne se sentait pas plus mieux, mais peut-être.

Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que c'était ça.

Et même s'il savait qu'il porterait toujours ce fardeau sur lui... Peut-être que oui. Le vent soufflait, et il pouvait continuer de se relever, et ne plus jamais tuer.

Fin.


	2. My Immortal

**Note :** Ok j'enchaîne les fics tristes mais je jure que c'pas ma faute. Sinon, Stony, by the way.  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur la musique My Immortal d'Evanescence

\- Tony, il faudrait que tu manges.

Puis un silence. Rien d'autre que le silence. Tony n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour répondre aux élucubrations trop rationnelles de Steve. Manger c'était pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Bon, Tony en avait normalement besoin. Il était humain, un humain devait manger.  
Mais il s'en fichait bien, et il poursuivit son armure, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tony, il faudrait que tu dormes.

Toujours des « il faut », des conseils. Toujours cette façon de vouloir prendre soin de lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Mouais. Tony n'avait pas besoin de dormir non plus, le café resterait juste son meilleur ami et puis point final.  
Tony avait juste besoin de travailler. C'était bien de travailler. Ça le poussait à aller plus loin. A dépasser ses limites.

\- Tony, il faudrait que.  
\- Tais-toi, Steve.

Nouveau silence. Pas de réponse. Tony n'eut pourtant pas un sourire satisfait qu'on lui obéisse. Il poursuivit son armure avec le même air concentré, sérieux.  
Encore.  
Toujours.  
Comme si travailler là-dessus faisait sa propre survie.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose une main sur son épaule.  
Alors il se retourna dans un sursaut.  
Mais rien. Rien parce que ce geste n'avait été que son imagination.  
Il avait existé, un jour. Quand celui qu'il appelait parfois « mon immortel capitaine » était toujours là.

Mais c'était avant. Steve était parti pour de bon, emportant avec lui sa lumière, sa présence. Et si parfois, Tony avait des réminiscences, des impressions de voix qui lui parlait, ça n'était que la folie. La folie d'avoir perdu son ancre, ce qui faisait parfois de lui un homme meilleur.

Il laissa le silence l'envahir, mais manqua de s'effondrer.  
Il avait terminé son armure, n'avait rien mangé, rien dormi.  
Pourtant il se laissa sourire. S'il continuait comme ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait la retrouver sa lumière. Quand il la verrait au bout du tunnel.

Fin.


	3. Gimme gimme

**Note :** Allez un peu de joyeuseté avec Gimme gimme d'ABBA! Qui est l'avant dernière fic écrite sur les avengers durant l'évènement musical:D (et je viens juste de capter mais c'est la seule fic joyeuse écrite sur les avengers écrite ce jour là)

Tony faisait la moue. C'était signe qu'il s'ennuyait. Pas de nouvelle armure à travailler, pas de nouvel Avenger à accueillir. Aucun criminel à arrêter, rien d'autre que le calme et la paix. Oh, il était heureux de ce dernier fait. La paix signifiait la paix partout : aucun Fury embêtant et aucun traité à signer. Il pouvait presque se contenter de se mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, se montrer dans toutes ses meilleures positions, et se laisser prendre en photo.  
Mais Tony faisait la moue parce que c'était trop facile et qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

A une époque, il aurait dit que la présence de Pepper et de son incorrigible comportement – enfin, disons que, c'était elle qui le corrigeait -, était nécessaire.  
Ou bien que parler à Jarvis – dorénavant devenu Vision – lui aurait suffi.

Mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et bien qu'il continuait de faire la moue, il était décidé.  
Après tout, tout avait changé ces derniers temps.  
Des choses que même certains Avengers ne savaient pas encore.  
Rôdant dans les couloirs, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le QG était presque totalement endormi, il se pointa dans la salle d'entraînement où il entendait des coups donnés contre un punching ball innocent.

Tony s'approcha de sa cible. Et, sans attendre, se penchant à son épaule, il murmura :

\- Gimme, gimme a man after midnight.

Parce que ça commençait à bien faire d'attendre Steve pour aller se coucher. Que ça commençait à bien faire de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son corps ou de l'embêter un peu. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, Tony pouvait bien réclamer de l'affection.  
Et quitte à faire, citer ABBA n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Restait à savoir si Steve avait compris. Ses références étaient parfois hasardeuses.  
Mais Tony sut, au sourire du Capitaine que c'était dans la poche.

\- Il n'est que…. 23h38, Tony.  
\- Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour venir dans notre lit.  
\- Et dire que tu es censé être l'insomniaque ici.  
\- Tais-toi, ou ton oreille en pâtira.

Avec un sourire, Steve hésita à répondre. Mais à la place, il se contenta de se retourner totalement vers son petit ami et de lui attraper le visage :

\- Tu sais très bien que je saurais trouver une riposte.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a bien entraîné à l'armée, Cap'.

Une pause, le temps que Steve répondit encore avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus brillants. Le temps que Tony le dévora du regard.

\- Allez. Encore 22 minutes et tu auras ton homme.  
\- Je le veux maintenant, au final, lâcha Tony.  
\- Oh, je vois. Alors…A vos ordres, Stark.

Et doucement, Steve l'embrassa. Quand Tony se retira il ne put s'empêcher de faire : 

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais donner les ordres.  
\- Tu préférerais ? répondit Steve sans se laisser faire  
\- Hm…. Non. Sinon tu ne me rejoindras jamais.  
\- Je viens de suite, monsieur l'impatient.  
\- T'as plutôt intérêt. Pense à ce que ton oreille subira sinon.  
\- On verra.

Si Tony partit, Steve ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Et Tony eut son homme avant minuit. Satisfait, il se laissa s'endormir contre son amant après qu'une certaine oreille eut subi ce qu'il y avait à subir, et plus si affinités.

Fin.


	4. C'est une belle journée

**Note :** Dernière fic de ce recueil. Je me rend compte qu'en fait j'ai pas écrit de fics très joyeuse sur le fandom Avengers xD Mais si jamais ça vous dis, j'ai fait le même recueil pour les X-Men ou le Spideypool )  
 **Note 2 :** Attention spoil d'un film que j'ai pas vu : Avengers Infinity War  
 **Note 3 :** La musique pour finir est « C'est une belle journée » de Mylène Farmer.  
 **Note 4 :** Je précise pour les plus sensibles on sait jamais : cette fic, tout comme la musique, parle de suicide.

C'était une belle journée, ce jour-là. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux piaillaient à qui mieux mieux. Sûrement que Clint et Sam auraient été capables de faire la même chose. Les chats poursuivaient les serpents, et tout le monde allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le monde se fichait de se faire attaquer une fois tous les deux ans. Il se levait, se couchait. Laissait son vent frais respirer et toucher à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. C'était un jour frais, d'été, et tout le monde respirait le bonheur. Du moins, c'était ce qui était censé se passer.

Tony qui regardait par la fenêtre, se fit une réflexion, qu'il lâcha à voix haute :

\- Friday, quel est le dernier moment où j'ai dormi ?  
\- Avant-hier à 6h.

Tony opina lentement de la tête, un café en main. Il le but. Ce n'était que le… Combien déjà ?

\- Friday, c'est mon combientième de café depuis avant-hier, 6h ?

Il s'attardait sur les détails, et la réponse de sa voix artificielle ne sembla pas lui convenir.  
C'était une belle journée.  
Il pouvait sortir un peu, aller dire bonjour au monde.  
Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée. Ça serait mieux que de supporter l'idée que tant de monde aient pu disparaître.  
Tout ça parce que la moitié de l'univers devait s'éteindre selon les principes d'un bonhomme venu d'ailleurs.

Il retourna se faire un café sur cette pensée.  
Il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'ignora. Pourtant, elle lui pesait dessus comme jamais. Trop de bienveillance. De pitié dans cette présence.  
Il grimaça. Se dépêcha de grimper plus haut. Si haut.

Là où il pourrait contempler le paysage de ce monde à moitié détruit.

Il s'approcha du rebord de son toit.  
Pourquoi avait-il cette affreuse sensation que chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire quelque chose de bien, cela ne se terminait jamais bien.  
Il aurait voulu être Tony Stark, Iron Man, le sauveur du monde, que tout le monde appréciait sans remettre en question l'utilité des héros. Sans que le méchant gagne à la fin.  
Sans les derniers mots d'un adolescent qui découvrait à peine la vie.  
Il lâcha sa tasse. Il se lâcha tout court.

Et alors qu'il tombait dans le vide, calculant s'il allait tomber sur la tête et en finir là, il sentit un bras le rattraper.  
C'était une belle journée. Mais il fallait toujours que Steve gâche toujours tout.

Fin.


End file.
